The Samurai VS The Riders
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: The Power Rangers Samurai meet the Kamen Riders, but Kevin gets jealous of the Riders and starts a war with them!
1. Kuuga

****IMPORTANT NOTICE!****

**THIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH KAMEN RIDER! THERE WILL BE A DIFFERENT RIDER IN EACH CHAPTER! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider!**

* * *

All of the Samurai Rangers were fighting a bunch of Moogers and they were winning as usual, "Man, I could go all day long fighting these weaklings!" Kevin screamed as he destroyed three Moogers with one slash of his spin sword.

"Don't let your guard down Kevin," Jayden said as he ran up to Kevin and started to help Kevin fight the Moogers.

When all of the Moogers were destroyed they saw a monster standing before their eyes. However, this monster did NOT look like a Nighlock or any sort of Mooger.

"Hey, who are you?" Kevin asked as he pointed his index finger at the monster.

The monster just replied with a bunch of gibberish.

"What did ya just say?" Kevin asked.

"I think he was speaking a different language." Emily said as she looked over at Kevin who was standing in front of all of the other Samurai Rangers.

The monster spoke some more gibberish then it jumped up in the air and landed in front of Kevin! "AHHH! Jayden save me!" Kevin yelled as the monster grabbed him by the throat and picked him up.

"Don't worry Kev, I got this!" Mike yelled then he slashed the monster in the gut with his spin sword.

The monster still kept his stance as he looked over at Mike, said some gibberish, then threw Kevin down to the ground.

"Uh, Jayden why didn't he go down?" Mike asked as he backed up away from the monster as it approached him.

"It's time to use the power of the black box!" Jayden yelled as he pulled out the black box.

The monster quickly looked over at Jayden then it jumped up in the air and did a flying kick at Jayden sending him flying to the ground, dropping the black box.

"JAYDEN!" Emily screamed as she ran over to Jayden.

"What... Is… This... Guy?" Kevin groaned as he tried to get back up but the monster just spun around and kicked him in the face while yelling some more gibberish.

"Hey! Monster! Look over here!" Mike yelled as he threw his spin sword into the monster's back while Antonio ran up to the monster.

The monster spun around and punched Antonio in the face then Mike's spin sword just fell out of his back!

"What? Why? Who is this guy?" Mike screamed as he took one step forward.

All of a sudden the monster jumped up on top of a building and ran away.

"How strange." Mia said as she and Emily were helping Jayden back on his feet.

At the Shiba house the Rangers were discussing their defeat. "I know if I had the black box I would've kicked that guy's butt!" Kevin yelled as he fell on his knees.

"Now is not the time to be panicking Rangers, we must come up with a plan to defeat this guy!" Ji exclaimed as he sat them all down in the living room.

"Yeah, but how?" Emily asked as she leaned forward in her seat.

Meanwhile in the city the monster was attacking a bank, "Someone help us! HELP!" A man screamed as the monster slashed him in his face with its sharp claws.

Then a cop ran up to the monster shooting his pistol at it but the bullets didn't even seem to even make the monster feel pain! "Stand back or I'll... AHH!" The cop screamed as the monster grabbed her by the throat and then threw her through a window.

"Stop!" A red warrior yelled as he ran into the bank.

The monster turned around and exclaimed, "Kuuga!"

Back at the Shiba house Ji was watching the news on his new TV that was in living room.

_"There has been an attack at the local bank and there has also been one death and nine injured. Security cameras have caught two unidentified life forms one of the life forms is Number 4 and number 56, life form number 56 has been killed by 4, back to you." _The reporter on the news said as she stood in front of the bank.

"Hey, that monster guy, number 56 looks like the guy we fought!" Emily exclaimed as she pointed at the TV.

"But number 4 is red and I don't like that!" Kevin yelled as he crossed his arms in disgust.

The next day the Samurai Rangers were going to the store when they saw a monster attack people in the parking lot, "Okay guys, lets do dis!" Kevin yelled as he pulled out his Samuraizer and quickly morphed.

"Heya!" Kevin yelled as he thrusted his spin sword into the monster's back and quickly pulled it out.

The monster turned around, said some gibberish then punched Kevin in the face! Kevin went flying across the parking lot until he smashed in the side of a white car, "Not… Another... one of those... guys!" Kevin yelled as he tried to get back up but he couldn't.

Then all of a sudden all of the Samurai Rangers heard, "HENSHIN!"

Then Jayden, Emily, Mia, Mike, Antonio, and Kevin all saw a red warrior standing there behind the monster.

The monster turned around and screamed, "KUUGA!"

"So that's what he's called! Kuuga!" Emily exclaimed as she pointed at Kuuga.

They watched Kuuga fight the monster without any weapons and still beating up the monster!

"Amazing." Mia said as she watched Kuuga punch the monster in the face.

"Cool." Mike said as he watched Kuuga punch the monster in the gut.

"Awesome!" Emily squealed as she watched Kuuga head-butt the monster.

"He's an okay fighter." Jayden said as he watched Kuuga kick the monster in the chest.

"He's nothing too special." Kevin said as he watched the monster blow up after Kuuga kicked it in the chest.

"So are you Kuuga?" Jayden asked as he walked up to Kuuga.

Kuuga nodded, "Yes, I am Kuuga, but my real name is Yuusuke, please to meet you!" Yuusuke said as he gave Jayden the thumbs up.

"What is that thing you just destoryed?" Mia asked as she walked up to stand beside Jayden.

"They're called Gurongi, well, later!" Yuusuke replied then he ran to his motorcycle and rode off.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Dark Kiva

A week later at the Shiba house the Samurai Rangers were still all talking about how awesome Kuuga was except for Kevin.

"Hey Mia, I really liked Yuusuke!" Emily said to Mia as they were training in the outdoor training area.

"I know, I bet he is really awesome even when he's not being Kuuga." Mia replied as she stopped a blow from Emily.

Then all of a sudden Ji ran out of the Shiba house, "Emily! Mia! There's a Nighlock attack!"

"Got it!" Both girls yelled in unison as they ran inside the Shiba house.

Ji told the Samurai Rangers that the Nighlock was attacking a nearby pet shop. When all of the Samurai Rangers got down to the pet shop they carefully opened up the door, "Be careful, you don't know what might come out!" Jayden warned his friends.

When the Rangers opened up the door they saw people laying dead on the floor, but they were clear.

"What happened?" Kevin asked as he looked at the people.

Then they heard a woman screaming from a back room, "There!" Jayden yelled then he ran to the back room and saw the monster had summoned a pair of floating fangs above the woman's head and it looked like they were going to go into the woman's neck.

"Stop right there!" Jayden yelled as he kicked the monster to the floor.

When Jayden kicked the monster the floating fangs disappeared, "Are you alright?" Jayden asked the woman.

The woman just nodded then Mia helped her out.

"You jerk!" The monster yelled as it jumped up off the floor.

"You're going down Nighlock!" Kevin yelled as he pointed his spin sword at the monster.

The monster began to chuckle, "I'm not a Nighlock, I'm a Fangire!" The monster yelled.

Outside Mia had got the woman to a hospital and was running back to help her friends fight the monster, but when she got to the parking lot she saw all of her friends fly out all of the windows!

"Oh my gosh! Guys are you okay?" Mia asked as she ran over to Antonio.

"I think we're fine." Jayden replied as he tried to get up off the ground, but the Horse Fangire jumped out of one of the windows and onto Jayden's back!

"What's wrong? Can't get up?" The Horse Fangire asked as it looked down at Jayden.

"What do you want?" Mia yelled as she pointed her spin sword at the Fangire.

The Fangire chuckle as he turned around still standing on top of Jayden, "I was merely hungry and humans are my food, so why not take their life energy?" The Fangire replied as it hopped off of Jayden's back.

Then a voice came out from behind the Fangire, "You broke the rules, Fangire aren't supposed to see humans as food anymore."

Mia saw a man walking closer to the Fangire, wearing an all white suit and a black glove on his left hand.

The Horse Fangire spun around and yelled, "KING! I am so terribly sorry for what I have done." The Horse Fangire sarcastically said as he took one step forward.

"This is final judgment from the king..." The man said as he took off his black glove and showed the Fangire the marking in the palm of his left hand that said _King,_ "Death." The man added then a red and black bat flew around the man until he caught it in his right hand.

"Ready Taiga?" The bat asked.

The man named Taiga nodded. Then he brought his left hand up to the bat's mouth. "Biting!" The bat yelled then it bit Taiga's left hand.

Then a crackling sound came from Taiga's body the same time a belt appeared out of nowhere, "Henshin!" Taiga yelled then he put the bat on his belt and he transformed into Dark Kiva.

"I'm going to kill you Dark Kiva!" The Horse Fangire yelled then it charged Taiga.

Taiga pulled out the Dark Wake Up Fuestle and put it into the bat's mouth, "Wake Up One!" The bat yelled then day turned to night with a blood red fog everywhere.

"Uh-Oh!" The Horse Fangire yelled when it saw this happening.

Then Taiga did a flying punch at the Fangire causing it to crystallized and then explode into thousands of pieces.

Then the red fog went away and night turned back into day.

"Hey, sir, are you human?" Mia asked Taiga as she ran up to him.

Taiga chuckled, "Who knows." Then Taiga disappeared.

"That was weird!" Emily yelled as she stood up and powered down.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Decade

Another week later the Samurai Rangers were seeing that Dark Kiva and Kuuga were hogging up the spotlight, "Oh my! We're not as feared anymore!" Kevin yelled as he fell down to his knees and started to weep a little bit.

"It'll be okay Kevin, I'm sure it's going to be brief." Mia said as she looked down at Kevin.

"You think so? Kevin asked as he looked up at Mia.

"Yes." Mia replied with a nod.

A few hours later it was 3:00 PM when they saw kids leaving their school and getting onto the school bus everything seemed normal until a Nighlock appeared right in front of the school bus!

"Let's go!" Jayden yelled as he pulled out his samuraizer and so did the others.

Before they could morph they heard, _"Kamen Rider, Decade!"_

Then they saw a mutipile colored rider attack the Nighlock, "Did his belt just say _Kamen Rider Decade_?" Emily asked as she looked up at Jayden.

Jayden just nodded as he never took his eyes off of Kamen Rider Decade.

"Take this!" Decade yelled as he pulled out a card then he put it into his belt and locked it in, "_Kamen Rider, Kabuto!_" Decade's belt exclaimed then his form changed into another rider!

Decade, who is known as Tsukasa, who now just changed into Kabuto slashed the Nighlock across the chest with his sword, then he pulled out another card and put it into his belt and locked it in, "_Attack Rider, Clock up!_" Decade's belt exclaimed.

Then Tsukasa began running around the Nighlock at mach speed while slashing it!

Then Tsukasa undid the trasformation into Kabuto and went to his Decade form, "The finisher." Tsukasa said as he pulled out a card and put it into his belt then locked it in, "_Final Attack Rider, D-D-DECADE!_" His belt exclaimed then a bunch of man sized cards came in between Tsukasa and the Nighlock.

Then Tsukasa jumped up in the air and did a flying kick through the cards and then he kicked the Nighlock right in the chest.

"T-Tell me one thing, who are you?" The Nighlock said as he turned around going to blow up soon.

"A passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that!" Tsukasa replied as he pointed his index finger at the Nighlock, then the Nighlock blew up.

Kevin jumped in front of Tsukasa in rage! "That's it! I've had ENOUGH OF YOU STUPID KAMEN RIDERS!" Kevin screamed as he pointed his index finger at Tsukasa.

"Listen mister, I don't like the way you talk to people, so I think you better cool off sometimes before you scream at someone." Tsukasa replied in a calm tone as he just stared at Kevin still henshined.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked as his nosterals flared in rage.

"A passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that!" Tsukasa replied then he unlocked his belt and his card flipped up in the air and he caught it as he turned back into a normal human.

"Tsukasa, you forget that I was the passing-through Kamen Rider before you were, that means you stole my catchphrase, and I am the one that does the stealing." A man said as he walked up behind Tsukasa.

"Daiki Kaito..." Tsukasa said then he turned around and walked off.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU DOING?" Kevin yelled to Tsukasa.

"Later!" Tsukasa yelled back then he was out of sight.

Then the other Samurai Rangers ran down there as well to see what was going on.

"Kev, who is this guy?" Emily asked as she looked at Daiki with dreamy eyes.

"That guy Tsukasa said that this guy is Daiki Kaito!" Kevin yelled as he looked at the side of Emily's head.

Daiki just smirked.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. DiEnd

"So this guy is a Kamen Rider too?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I am a Kamen Rider, and please don't talk like I'm not human because I am." Daiki said as he pointed his index finger at Mike with his thumb up in the air like it was a pistol.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Who do ya think you are? You're not even half-way to being a Samurai!" Kevin exclaimed then he stuck his tongue out at Daiki.

Daiki chuckled, "Wow, I'm glad I'm not a Samurai by seeing the way you act." Daiki replied then he turned his head to look at Jayden.

"C'mon guys, let's take him back to the Shiba house and show him around!" Emily exclaimed as she ran over to Daiki and grabbed his left arm.

"I concur!" Mia squealed as she ran over to Daiki and grabbed his right arm, then they both dragged him to the Shiba house.

At the Shiba house all of the Samurai Rangers were showing Daiki around when Kevin said to Jayden, "I don't trust this guy he seems too relaxed around me."

Jayden shrugged.

Then Ji ran up behind Kevin and hit him with his stick on the back of his head, "OW! WHAT WAS DAT FOR OLD GEEZER?" Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs as he turned around rubbing the back of his head.

"THERE'S AN ATTACK ON THE CITY AND IT'S DOZENS OF MOOGERS! SO I NEED YOU GUYS TO CHECK IT OUT!" Ji screamed back in Kevin's face.

So all of the Samurai Rangers including Daiki went down to fight the Moogers who were attacking the city...

"Simple task." Daiki said as he saw the Moogers smashing through cars and killing people, then he pulled out his DiEnd-Dirver and a henshin card and then he put the henshin card in to the DiEnd-Driver and then he put the DiEnd-Driver above his head and yelled, "HENSHIN!"

"_Kamen Rider, DiEnd!_" The DiEnd-Driver yelled then he transformed into Kamen Rider DiEnd.

All of the Samurai Rangers were so busy watching Daiki that they forgot to morph! "OH POOOOP! We forgot to morph!" Kevin screamed as he fell down to his knees grabbing his head.

Without saying a word Daiki put one card into his DiEnd-Driver, "_Attack Rider, BLAST!_"

And the DiEnd-Driver shot a bunch of shots hitting all the Moogers and killing them, "See, it was a simple task." Daiki said as he transformed back into a human. "Now after that three-second battle, let's go get Subway." Daiki said as he turned around and began to look for a Subway Restuerant.

"Is this guy for real?" Mike asked as he watched Daiki walk pass them like nothing happened!

"I hate this guy!" Kevin screamed then he ran off to follow Daiki.

At the end of the day; Daiki was getting ready to go home after spending some time training to be a samurai, "Well, see ya guys later!" Daiki said as he pointing his index finger at them like it was a gun as he walked off into the sunset.

"I still can't believe he kicked all of our butts during samurai training!" Mike exclaimed as he was lying on the floor thinking about losing to Daiki.

Jayden walked around the Shiba house for a little bit when Ji ran up to him, "Jayden, the black box is gone!" Ji screamed.

"WHAT?" All of the Samurai Rangers screamed in unison.

"OH DARN! That guy probably stole the black box!" Kevin yelled as he fell down to the floor on his face and started crying.


	5. Femme

A month later Kevin had declared a war against ALL of the Kamen Rider and would fight any of them that came along!

"From dis day forward, I will have a war against ALL Kamen Riders because I hate them!" Kevin exclaimed as he put up a sign that said, "_NO MORE KAMEN RIDERS!_"

Just at that time Ji had put up a mirror in the living room and he saw a Kamen Rider in it! "AH! Jayden, guys, look at this!" Ji yelled after he jumped away from the mirror.

"HOLY COW! IS DAT A KAMEN RIDER IN OUR MIRROR?" Kevin yelled as loud as he could as he pointed his index at the Kamen Rider inside the mirror.

Then all of a sudden the Kamen Rider jumped out of the mirror startling all of the Samurai Rangers!

"Hello." The Kamen rider said as she transformed into a normal Asian girl with lose brown hair, wearing a mink coat, a semi-tight black dress, and wearing panty hoses and high-heel shoes, and with her henshin belt still on.

Antonio's eyes widened, "Whoa, you're hot!" Antonio exclaimed as he looked her up in down.

The girl smiled and said, "Arigato."

"What did you say?" Antonio asked as he took his ear buds out of his ears.

"Oh sorry, I mean, thank you." The girl replied with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"How did you jump through a mirror like dat?" Kevin asked as he got face-to-face with the Kamen Rider.

The Kamen Rider smirked, "How impudent. First you must start with the introductions, I'm Kirishima Miho, Kamen Rider Femme." Miho remarked with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"Don't act like you're all high and mighty, cuz you're not!" Kevin yelled as he pulled out his Samuraizer. "Samuraizer! Go, go Samurai!" Kevin yelled going through the motions then morphing into the Blue Samurai Ranger!

Miho pulled out a sleak deck of cards and held it out in front of Kevin then she went through her motions, and then she yelled, "HENSHIN!" And slid the sleek deck of cards into the belt.

Then Miho and Kevin both ran outside, "You're going down, Baby-cakes!" Kevin yelled as he pulled his spin sword out.

"Not likely." Miho replied as she pulled out her sword.

Kevin and Miho clanged swords a couple of times then Miho took a card from her deck and put it into her sword, "_Sword Vent._" Miho's sword said then a giant swan came out of nowhere and through her the Wing Slasher.

"What is dat?" Kevin yelled as he pointed his spin sword at Miho's new weapon.

Miho giggled, "You'll find out soon enough." Miho remarked then she gracefully charged Kevin slashing him with both ends of her Wing Slasher while twirling it around.

After five minutes of beating up Kevin, Miho pulls out her sword and puts a card into it, "_Final Vent._" Her sword said then Blancwing, Miho's contract monster, came out of nowhere and shot a gust of wind at Kevin sending him flying towards Miho.

Miho finishes off Kevin with one last slash of her Wing Slasher!

"How can I be defeated?" Kevin asked as he blew up.

Kevin managed to survive, but he sustained many injures. "See, I'm too much for you, and you are supposed to protect the world? What a joke." Miho snickered as she transformed back into a human. "Oh, and Blondie." Miho said as she looked over at Emily who was standing beside Jayden. "I'm taking your ring." Miho finished as she pulled a ring out of her pocket with a grin on her face.

"What?" Emily said as she looked down at her left hand. "She's a thief too?!" Emily exclaimed as she looked back up to see Miho was already gone.

"As I said... all riders... must be... KILLED!" Kevin exclaimed as he squirmed on the ground trying to get up.

"She's still hot." Antonio remarked.


	6. Den-O and Chalice

**A/N There is going to be two riders in this chapter!**

* * *

A day later Mia was changing Kevin's bandages, "Darn those Kamen Riders!" Kevin yelled as he took a bunch of deep breaths.

Then all of a sudden Ji ran in and screamed, "Monsters are attacking the Shiba house!"

"I'm on it!" Jayden yelled as he walked outside to destroy the monster.

When Jayden got outside he saw that a Kamen Rider had already destroyed the monster! "We did it, Ryotaro." The Kamen Rider said then he took off his belt and transformed back into a human, but, a red monster jumped out of the man when he transformed back into a human!

"What the? What is going on here?" Jayden asked as he ran over to the man.

"Oh, sorry, I'll pay for any damage!" The man named Ryotaro said as he slightly nodded.

"HEY! Don't you yell at us again, jerk!" The monster screamed as he grabbed Jayden by the shirt.

"It's okay Momotaros, I think he was just startled." Ryotaro said as he spilt the two apart.

Then Kevin ran out with his spin sword, "Out of the way Jayden! I'm taking dis guy on!" Kevin yelled as he shoved Jayden to the ground.

"AH! Are you okay?" Ryotaro exclaimed as he ran over to Jayden, but the red monster jumped inside of Ryotaro possessing him!

"WHAT THE HECK?" Kevin yelled as he pointed his index finger at Ryotaro.

"It's okay Ryotaro, I'll take care of this guy!" Momotaros said as he turned around and punched Kevin in the face!

"OW! Don't do that again! GOT DAT?" Kevin yelled as he swung his sword at Momotaros, but missed.

"You wanna do this?" Momotaros yelled as he threw his henshin belt around his waist and pressed the red button on it and swiped a card across the front and yelled, "HENSHIN!" Then he transformed into Kamen Rider Den-O!

Kevin pulled out his Samuraizer, "Samuraizer! Go, go Samurai!" Kevin yelled as he went through the motions then he morphed into the Blue Samurai Ranger!

"Here we go again." Emily and Mia both chorused.

"SHUT UP!" Kevin screamed as he shook his fist at them then he looked back at Momotaros who had just built his sword. "I'm gonna kill you!" Kevin exclaimed as he pulled out his spin sword.

"Not if I kill you first!" Momotaros replied as he charged Kevin slashing him from his left arm to his right leg!

"Stop it!" Kevin yelled then he tried to slash Momotaros, but Momotaros blocked it with his sword.

"My Hitssatu! My Hitssatu attack!" Momotaros exclaimed as he scanned the card across his belt again. "Part two." Momotaros added as the blade shot out of his sword then he waved it to the right slashing Kevin's right side, then he waved his sword to the left slashing Kevin from the left, and then he he put his arm up in the air and came down with it and the blade slashed Kevin from his head down to the bottom of his feet then the blade went back into the sword as Kevin blew up.

Kevin somehow managed to survive again! He landed a few yards away from the area where he blew up demorphed, "You moron!" Kevin screamed in pain as he squirmed on the ground.

"If we're going to be treated like that, then I'm outta here! Later Baka!" Momotaros yelled as he transformed back into a human and jumped out of Ryotaro. Then a train came and picked them up, then it left!

"That's a weird train!" Kevin exclaimed.

* * *

For a month after the fight with Kamen Rider Den-O, Hajime had been living with the Samurai Rangers for a month and Kevin and him had got into fights a lot over everything! And this time they were outside a store in the parking lot arguing!

"I hate da way you talk to me!" Kevin screamed as he punched Hajime in the face!

Hajime smirked, "Maybe I hate the way you talk to me!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! AND YOU ARE A STUPID RIDER!" Kevin screamed as he pointed his index finger at Hajime with a frown on his face and his nostrils flaring!

"That's it!" Hajime yelled as he slid a card through his henshin belt that was already on him.

"_Change._" The belt said then he transformed into Kamen Rider Chalice.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA GET MY BUTT OWNED!" Kevin screamed as he tried to pull out his Samuraizer.

"You're goin' down!" Hajime said then he picked up Kevin and threw him through a building hurting Kevin badly.

"I'm gonna get'cha for that!" Kevin exclaimed as he tried to get up off the ground, but he couldn't.

Hajime chuckled, "I'm gonna go back to where I used to live, at least there I was treated like a human." Hajime said then he took Kevin's car and drove off back to his old home.

"Damn it." Kevin muttered.

* * *

**Translations: Baka means in engilish idiot(s), stupid, moron(s), etc.**


	7. Fourze

A month later Kevin was wondering why there have not been any Kamen Riders lately, "Maybe, just maybe they're all gone!" Kevin screamed as he fell down to his knees with his arms up in the air, and he did that in front of a vistiting school!

Then all of a sudden a teacher, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and gray pants with suspenders on them, walked over to Kevin while snapping his suspenders, "Hey! Get away!" The teacher yelled.

"Why should I?" Kevin asked as he stood up all the way.

Then a teenager, wearing a short jacket over a T-shirt and baggy pants, with his hair in a pompadour, ran up to Kevin, shook his hand in a weird way because he did some stuff that was too fast for Kevin to see at the end of the hand-shake, "I'm gonna be your bud!" The teen exclaimed with a smile as he took his hands away from Kevin hit his fist two times on his shoulder and then pointing his index finger at Kevin.

"Who are you weirdos?" Kevin asked as he punched the teenager in the face with his right fist.

"Kisaragi Gentaro! Are you okay?" The teacher exclaimed as he quickly went over to Gentaro to help him on his feet.

"I'm fine Sensei." Gentaro replied as he got back up on his feet.

Then Kevin pulled out his Samuraizer, "Samuraizer! Go, go Samurai!"

Then Gentaro pulled out a big bluish looking thing and put it where a belt would go, then a belt appeared then he pushed down four of the switches on it, "_Three, Two, One..._" The belt said.

"Henshin!" Gentaro yelled as he went through the motions then he transformed into a Kamen Rider!

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE A KAMEN RIDER TOO?" Kevin yelled as he pulled out his spin sword.

"Yeah, now I'm gonna kick your butt!" Gentaro replied as he pointed his fist at Kevin.

"Stup up!" Kevin yelled as he charged Gentaro.

But Gentaro quickly said, "Space Kitttaa!" And then pushed one of the switches on his right down and the belt said, "_Rocket On._"

Then a rocket appeared on Gentaro's right arm, "**Why did you come across me**?" Gentaro asked in Janpanese as he flew up in the air and began flying around Kevin.

"What did you SAY?" Kevin screamed as he staggered to a stop and looked up at Gentaro.

"Oh sorry, my english isn't very good, what I said was why did you come across me?" Gentaro replied as he flew down and kicked Kevin in the face.

"OW! I'm not gonna get my butt pawned today! I'm gettin' outta here!" Kevin exclaimed as he powered down and ran off probably to go back to the Shiba house.

Then Gentaro landed on the ground and flipped up all of his switches transforming back into a human, "Well I guess I have to fight him some other time." Gentaro said then he ran back over to his friends.

**A/N: I know how to say 'why did you come across me' in japanese, but I didn't feel like typing it out.**


	8. Riders VS Samurai

A week later Kevin decided to finally go out hunting for Kamen Riders, but would he survive the battles?

"I wonder if she's gonna come out of the mirror again?" Kevin asked himself as he took a look at the mirror hanging up on the wall before he left the Shiba house to go hunting for Kamen Riders.

Then all of a sudden a Kamen Rider jumped out of the mirror already transformed and his armor was all black, "I exist! I exist to destroy all heros so I can take my rightful place of being the ultimate warrior!" The Kamen Rider exclaimed as he looked at his hand then he looked up at Kevin.

"Samuraizer! Go, go Samurai!" Kevin yelled as he went through the motions. Then he pulled out his spin sword and ran outside. Kevin was waiting for a few moments then he said, "I wonder where he is?" As he looked at the Shiba house.

Then the Kamen Rider jumped from a high place and landed right in front of Kevin smashing the concrete underneath his feet, "DIE!" The Kamen Rider yelled as he punched Kevin in the face.

"You punk!" Kevin exclaimed as he slash the Kamen Rider in the chest thirty-seven times.

The Kamen Rider didn't seem phased by Kevin's slashes, "My turn..." The Kamen Rider said as he pulled a card out of his deck that was in his belt and put it into his black Black Drag Visor then Dragblacker, The Kamen Rider's contract monster, appeared out of nowhere and rammed into Kevin. "I should let you know that I am Kamen Rider Ryuga, but you can also call me Shinji." Shinji added as he watched Dragblacker throw Kevin around.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Shiba house, Mike was training by hitting his practice katana on a dummy when all of a sudden a motorcycle crashed through the wall and saw that Kuuga was riding it!

"What do you want?" Mike exclaimed as he pointed his practice katana at Kuuga.

Kuuga jumped off his motorcycle, "I heard that you guys were going to try to fight and kill all of the Kamen Riders, but I won't let that happen!" Yuusuke replied as he punched Mike in the chest.

Mike went flying across the room and then landing on the floor flat on his face, but he quickly rolled over and jumped up with his Samuraizer in his right hand, "Samuraizer! Go, go Samurai!" Mike exclaimed as he did on stroke then he smacked it causing him to transform into the Green Samurai Ranger!

All of a sudden Yuusuke went from his Mighty form to his Titan form, "I... will not lose to evil!" Yuusuke exclaimed as he pulled the handle out of his motorcycle and began to slowly walk up to Mike.

Mike ran up to him and began slashing him in his chest and throughout his body, but Yuusuke didn't seem to be affected by it at all!

"What's going on?" Mike exclaimed as he did one final slash to his chest.

Without saying a word, Yuusuke raised his sword then came down with it slashing Mike from head to foot and that caused an explosion on him, but it was not fatal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinji was punching Kevin all over!

"Stop it or I'll die!" Kevin yelled as he fell down to the ground.

"That's exactly what I want!" Shinji said as he pulled a card out of his belt then put it into his black Black Drag Visor, "_Advent._" The Black Drag Visor said then Dragblacker came out of nowhere and went behind Shinji.

Then Shinji floated up in the air and then did his final kick right into Kevin while emitting a black aura.

Kevin blew up and his lifeless body went flying a few yards away from where Shinji was, "I will." Shinji chuckled then he turned to the side and walked off to go back to Mirror World.

* * *

All of the Samurai Rangers were having a chat about the rider when Kamen Rider Femme jumped out of a mirror already transformed and Kamen Rider Chalice busted down the door!

"What do you guys want?" Jayden asked as he and the other Samurai Rangers pulled out their Samuraizers.

"We want to destory you!" Miho exclaimed then she charged Jayden.

But Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers quickly morphed! Jayden and Emily were fighting Miho while Mia and Antonio were taking on Hajime.

The Rangers and Riders ran all over the house fighting and fleeing to another part of the Shiba house if they had to, "What do you want?" Mia asked as she kicked Hajime in the chest.

"I want to destory all Rangers because they are evil!" Hajime replied as he kicked Mia in the face, but Mia quickly jumped back up.

Then Jayden, Emily, Miho, Mia, Hajime, and Antonio all got to the part of the house where Yuusuke and Mike were still fighting. The Rangers were holding their own pretty well against the Riders, but the Riders were too powerful and they had the Rangers pinned in a corner!

"Jayden, what are we going to do?" Emily exclaimed then she got kicked in the side by Miho when they clashed swords.

Then Mike fell to the floor when Yuusuke slashed him across the chest, then Yuusuke changed back into his Mighty form and began stomping on Mike's back.

Jayden, Mia, and Antonio went down right after Mike and Emily went down! It seemed hopeless, it was going to be the end of the Samurai Rangers!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A loud male voice screamed from behind the Riders.

Three of the Riders spun around to see Ji standing there with no fear in his eyes what-so-ever, "What do you want, old man?" Miho asked as she pointed her sword at Ji.

"This fight between you and the Rangers is because of Kevin's stupid jealousness, but he is dead! There is no more need to destroy the other Rangers, for they look up to you Riders, and they hold you all in very high esteem." Ji replied while still keeping his same stance.

"That's true!" The Samurai Rangers chorused in unison.

Miho, Hajime, and Yuusuke transformed back into humans and so did the rangers, "We are very sorry, we are so sorry we don't know how we can make it up to you." Miho said as she and Yuusuke and Hajime turned around and bowed, but they quickly straighten themselves up.

"Ah, no need, we understand, we would have probably done the same thing if we were in your shoes. Besides, it's hard not to forgive a hot man like the one standing next to you." Mia replied as she looked Hajime up and down.

Miho then looked Antonio up and down, "You know gold boy, you are pretty cool..." Miho said with a grin.

Antonio's face lit up, "You do?" Antonio asked in excitement.

"Yes I do, but I'm already taken." Miho said with a chuckle as she crossed her arms.

Then all of a sudden Kevin ran back in! "HI MORONS! MISS ME?" Kevin screamed.

"What are you doing here? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SIX FEET UNDER!" Ji screamed as he hit Kevin on the head with his stick twenty-five times.

"I GOT A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE, YOU MORON!" Kevin screamed back at Ji then he kicked Ji in the knee.

Miho, Hajime, and Yuusuke all had disgusted looks on their faces as they watched Kevin and Ji fight each other, "Uh, I think we will be going now." Miho said sounding a bit scared as she turned her head to look at the Samurai Rangers.

* * *

**END!**


End file.
